


【龙樱】清凉补

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind
Summary: NC-17NC-17NC-17





	【龙樱】清凉补

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17  
> NC-17  
> NC-17  
> 

清补凉  
文/大奇

 

他会跟着进来。虚揽在腰间又带着力度的手让龙崎樱乃意识到这个可能性。果然，到浴室门口时他的胸膛还贴着她的背。  
“龙马……我可以去用另一个浴室。”樱乃有点后悔早早拉男友回来，或许多晒一个小时日光浴也不错。  
“我们一起。”她整个人都被圈进他怀里了。

她的衬衣早就湿了，解开了两三粒扣子，岛屿蓝色系的比基尼若隐若现。越前随手帮她脱了下来，在扯掉自己沙滩裤的同时还拉开了她牛仔短裤的拉链。  
现在，他们之间只剩两抹水色蔚蓝。  
他的眼睛看着她，隐隐迫使她也看着他。樱乃才发现他目光罕见地没有侵略性，却深邃得快难以承受。从年少悸动的追逐闪躲，到近似永恒热恋的习惯自然，每当目光相遇，时间总是变得浓稠且漫长。  
樱乃迎着他的目光轻轻印上了他的唇，他没再让她离开，但实在太温柔了，几乎无关情欲。他吻了吻她微颤的眼睛，又贴近她挺翘的鼻尖，再从细腻的脸颊渡到通红的耳垂，滚烫中有一丝冰凉。  
“等一下……耳钉忘记取了。”  
“我帮你。”他的气息伴着低沉磁性的嗓音让她不自觉偏了偏头。  
镂空的莲花闪着点点银光，衬着柔软细腻的耳垂令人晕眩。他摸索半天，又怕听到她吃痛的吸气声，更手忙脚乱。樱乃忍不住靠着他的肩头轻笑出声，不太合时宜地打破了旖旎气氛，“慢慢旋着就能取下来了。”

终于把这个大难题解决，越前龙马紧紧箍住女友的腰，头埋在她的肩窝，用她最难以抵挡的语气轻语，“脱衣服比取耳钉容易。”说着就拉开了她比基尼的系带。这款泳衣后系带，泳裤侧绑带，对樱乃来说确实有点，太大胆了，穿上它费了不少心理建设。  
她的气息也乱了，不知道是从脊背滑到胸前的手还是腰腹间难以忽视的坚硬更让她迷离。  
两个人身上都有沙粒，肌肤相贴的感觉并不会太美妙。  
越前打开了淋浴喷头，雾气缭绕，炽热的空气因此更加炽热。樱乃在水流冲击下睁不开眼，感知在昏暗中被无限放大。她能感觉到他的手四处游走，他熟知她的敏感带却又一晃而过。  
他的身上都是泡沫，接着她身上也都是了。佛手柑香氛让她想起曾经送给他的一款男香，还被嫌弃像女香，于是自己也偶尔拿来用用。  
他们在夏日的气息中互相亲吻挑逗。  
樱乃手抚上他坚实的腰和腹肌，皮肤柔软，但肌肉蕴藏的力量又昭示着他的强硬。越前的唇和手不停地攻陷她击溃她，当终于来到颤抖的腿间时，他们意识到彼此都快爆炸了。  
越前托着女友的腿把她抵到墙上，突如其来的冷意还是让她瑟缩了一下，更突如其来的闯入则让她尖叫。他们在床上，或者其他亲密的场所都不怎么喜欢说话，但不意味着这个过程会是安静的。  
他知道怎么取悦她，又偏偏要折磨她。支离破碎的呻吟嘤咛在自带混响的浴室中让两个人都更加疯狂，樱乃在他肩头咬了一口，惩罚他掐在她臀上不知轻重的手。  
视线快要模糊时越前却突然把她放了下来，他必须承认他有时是个混蛋。把泫然欲泣的女友转了个身，她的红发铺在白皙的背上轻轻摇曳，目眩神迷。樱乃还没来得及回头就被掐着腰深入到底，这回她真的站不稳了。他又引诱她转过头来与他亲吻，伸手抓住她撑在墙上的手与她十指紧扣。  
最意乱情迷的时刻他们的唇和心都在触碰，最后他的手从她身上剥离的时候她甚至感到疼痛，她发现她害怕与他有关的一切远离。

樱乃被浴巾裹着放到柔软大床上，还没伸展开四肢那具滚烫的身躯又压了上来。他们认真得近乎虔诚地对视，眼角却都带着笑。越前啄了一下身下女孩红润的唇，她却微微皱眉，“你很重。”越前哑然失笑，翻了个身把女友放在自己身上，手又似无意地辗转于她纤细的腰肢，樱乃鼓起脸娇嗔道，“龙马！”  
“樱乃，享受假期。”


End file.
